The Dragon Medgaf
by Manda Panda Bear
Summary: This is a story that parallels the Harry Potter series, with cameos from our favorite heroes and villains. This follows book 1. Please R & R
1. The Hogwarts Express

_A/N: This story is meant not to interfere with the events taking place in JK Rowling's books, but instead during and beside them. Harry and his friends, and not so friends…(het-hem Malfoy), will appear regularly in the seven stories of Dade, Morgan, Elizabeth, and Abigail because they are classmates. The quartette are the unnoticed bunch of unlikely heroes, because all the spotlight goes to our celebrity Harry. Thanks for reading and please review :::Jo:::___

It was chilly at platform 9 and ¾ at King's Cross Station on this first of September. Students were piling in the train, kissing their parents goodbye, and most of all anticipating the new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The train pulled away with a billow of smoke from the stack and a toot of the horn. Mom's cried, dad's waved, and children found places to get comfy on the ride to school. Rumor had it that Harry Potter, _the Harry Potter_, was on this train for his first year at Hogwarts and everyone wanted to know if it was true and if it was they wanted to see him; except one girl.

Presently she sat staring blankly out the window, one arm propped up on the armrest chin in hand, absolutely bored. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror, chin length cropped black hair, icy blue eyes set in a round bronze face. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and hoped she'd fill out…she hated being skinny, all knees and elbows. She had heard of Harry Potter, everybody had, but she didn't care as children whispered frantically about him all around her.

They had only been on the train five minutes before her isolation was disturbed. A bitter, mocking voice, attempting to sound pleasant interrupted her thoughts, "You're the American, the only American accepter to Hogwarts this year?"

Her eyes lifted and she saw a boy, her age, pale (almost glowing) white skin, matching blonde hair, and a pasty face.

She nodded, "Yes."

"Abigail Alcott?"

"Yes," she nodded sharply, "and you are…"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Hmmm," she hummed with a shrug and turned to look back out the window.

He didn't take her disinterest in him for an answer, so he went on, "You're dad is Isaac Alcott right? He was in my father's class and house when they were children."

"Sounds about right," she didn't look up to Malfoy, she simply answered to the window. Abigail decided against telling him that her father had said Lucius Malfoy was a blundering idiot, and was only good for someone to point the blame on. She didn't want to make any enemies just yet, for Draco might prove to have some use to her…though she wasn't sure just what that might be.

"Well, Crabbe, Goyle, and me were going to go see if it's true that Potter's on this train, care to come along?" He asked.

She looked back up to him, batted her eyelashes, and presented him with the most pseudo grin she could muster up, "Um, no."

"My father's told me all about your family," Malfoy continued, "you should be with your own kind, pure bloods."

Abigail directed her attention back to the window. "Tell me how it goes," she told him dryly.

Malfoy drew his head back, shocked he'd been rejected for a second time. "Suit yourself," he grumbled.

Abigail smiled at her reflection as she heard Malfoy and his troupe march off; she'd watched his face contort in a disgusted frown when she blatantly turned him down. He wanted her to be part of his group, she decided. 'He'd have to be part of my group,' she thought. She had rejected and surprised him all at once, and she nodded, she'd displayed herself perfectly, she couldn't have asked for a better response. "Hogwarts is going to be fun," she said airily to no one in particular.

Draco Malfoy pushed through the mingling students that lined the hall toward the rear of the train.

"'S'cuse you," said one dark haired girl, whom Malfoy had nearly ran over.

"Perhaps it's you who should mind where you stand," Malfoy sniffed.

She lifted a fist to nail the haughty boy in the jaw but a hand came down over hers and pulled her back.

"Now, now, Morgan wouldn't want to get expelled before we even make it to Hogwarts. Let him pass," it was an average looking boy with a smile squeezed on his round cheeks.

Malfoy merely raised an eyebrow at the pair and passed them with a sneer.

Morgan swung, her brown eyes flaring with anger, "Dade! What did you do that for? I could have taken him!" Morgan's Irish accented voice came out hot and irritated, but cooled as her words continued.

Dade Alexander let her hand go and chuckled, "I want to at least make it to Hogwarts, and find out what house I'm in before you go getting us kicked out."

Morgan drew back and looked up to him, "Aye and that prank _you_ pulled-"

"Stop it, both of you, I could hear you all the way back in the cabin," A small voice matching the small girl it belonged to appeared from behind a door. Two pale blue eyes, a ghostly white face, and platinum hair belonged to the tiny voice too. She looked between the pair.

"Oh man Elizabeth! You should have seen it," Dade shot her a lopsided smile, his voice exuded excitement, "Morgan almost got in a fight. She could have taken him."

"Him?" The girl stepped out into the hall alongside her friends.

Morgan presented a skeptical glare at Dade but nodded happily at Elizabeth, "Aye, him…a boy. But somebody, I'm not sayin' who, but _somebody_ stopped me."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and nodded, "Well why don't you two come back in here and sit down…and try and behave yourselves."

"He started it," Morgan told Elizabeth defended her near brawl with Draco Malfoy.

"I find that hard to believe," Elizabeth smiled muttering something about an Irish temper, and nodded to the cabin for them to come in, and both did.

The trip was relatively quiet. On occasion a short stumpy witch would pass by with a trolley full of goodies, and one of the three would buy something and share it with the rest.

Morgan Gallagher picked up an Every Flavor Bean and popped it in her mouth as she asked, "So where'd you guys come from?"

"I live on the outskirts of London," Dade Alexander answered. "I come from wizarding parents. My dad works from a branch of the Ministry of Magic, so does my mum. My mum went to Hogwarts, but my dad didn't."

Both glanced over to Elizabeth Fox, who looked up to the other two. She cleared her throat softly, her voice still came out quietly a habit the other two had become accustom to, "Wizarding family too. Also an England native, my mum and dad went to Hogwarts…both Ravenclaws."

Morgan frowned, "Kelly Ireland, that's where I live…but both my parents are…uh…Muggles, isn't it?"

Both nodded, and Dade spoke, "Muggles, that's right."

"Oh look," Elizabeth waved them over to the window and pointed, "Look, I can see it."

"Wow," Dade and Morgan cooed in quiet awe.

The trio didn't remember getting from the train, across the lake, to the castle, or even when their escort changed to a tall angled lady, with a tight bun and a sharp face. Now the group of first years stood in a small room off from the Great Hall.

"Pst," Dade nodded to Morgan and Elizabeth, then he bobbed his head to his left shoulder, "look."

Both girls peered past Dade to a scrawny boy, with glasses, and disheveled hair. Elizabeth gasped, softly enough that no one heard her but Morgan who was squeezed close to her.

"Is that Harry?" Morgan asked.

Dade nodded, and Morgan turned back to him unable to take her eyes from his profile.

Somehow aware that he was being watched, Harry Potter looked over to the trio. Morgan sucked up a breath and jerked her head forward so quickly that her long dark brown hair swooped over her shoulder and smacked her in the face. Dade just chuckled and waved at Harry, who gave Dade a shy smile and a nervous wave back.

Then the lady began to speak, "Welcome to Hogwarts…" but her words began to trail from the group's mind as she spoke of a sorting-something-or-other and they should smarten up.

"How do I smarten up in a matter of minutes?" Morgan asked.

"I could show you," Dade offered.

"No thanks, your kind of smartenin' isn't what Professor McGonagall had in mind," Morgan told him.

"If you weren't smart enough you wouldn't be here now," Elizabeth told her.

"That's debatable," A high voice barked at them.

The three turned to see a skinny girl with black hair and daring blue eyes, she smiled mockingly. "I hear you're a mudblood, mudbloods don't belong here…you were right in the first place."

"And who might you be?" Dade asked.

"You're the American, right?" Elizabeth asked. "The Alcott girl."

"Abigail Alcott, that's right." She sneered.

"Get lost," Dade growled, "Morgan's going to prove to be just as good as you, wait and see."

"We'll just have to see about that, now won't we," Abigail turned her nose up and began to head off.

"Don't listen to her Morgan," Dade turned to see Morgan not hearing anything he was saying as several ghosts floated past, Morgan had gone a deathly shade of pale nearly matching Elizabeth's fair skin as she stared, paralyzed, watching the hovering men float on by.

Professor McGonagall returned and led the first year students out into the Great Hall in a neat line. Atop a stool, McGonagall sat a pointed hat that had seen its share of wear over the days. The students watched in awe as the hat began to sing a merrily little tune. As the hat went on many students awed over the ceiling in the Great Hall which shone bright with twinkling stars as though it opened right into the outdoors.


	2. The Sorting

Professor McGonagall began listing names. A girl named Hannah Abbott went first and was placed in Hufflepuff. Elizabeth and Morgan watched in awe as the hat shouted the house it selected for the student, Dade however nodded pretending like he had been expecting this all along.

"Alcott, Abigail," Professor McGonagall announced.

The girl presented the Hall with a sly smile and she looked over her shoulder, first at Malfoy who folded his arms over his chest with a snide smile; then to Dade, Elizabeth, and Morgan who frowned at her.

Abigail sat the hat on top of her head and sat up straight as the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" barely on her head. The Slytherin house shouted and cheered, aside from their dark demeanor. Abigail placed the hat lightly down on the stool and danced happily over to her table who welcomed her to their house.

Dade was glaring at the table that Abigail had sat down at, and had to be poked in the ribs twice before he noticed anyone was touching him. "What?" He looked at Elizabeth, who was staring up at him with wide worrying eyes.

Morgan gave him a bit of a shove and she grumbled a harsh whisper, "McGonagall has called you twice."

The old woman raised her eyebrows at him, Dade returned her stare with a humble smile. Morgan and Elizabeth presented him with encouraging grins and crossed fingers. "Hope for Ravenclaw," Elizabeth mouthed to him. Dade took a giant breath and sat on the chair, praying for Ravenclaw because he knew Elizabeth thought she'd be sorted there coming from a family of Ravenclaws.

No sooner had the hat been placed on his head and it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

Dade smiled to the cheering table and peeked behind him at his friends with a grin and a thumbs up. Elizabeth came after a boy named Justin Finch-Fletchley was called a Hufflepuff. She sat gently down onto the stool and lifted the hat with a sigh. The hat fell down over her eyes and roared, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Elizabeth blinked, perfectly still for several long moments in pure and utter shock…had the hat said Gryffindor? She removed the hat with a smug grin on her pale face; Hogwarts was full of surprises and she was thinking she might like this one. Gryffindor broke into loud whoops and hollers. She met two red headed twins at her table who gave her a pat on the head.

Next came, "Gallagher, Morgan."

Morgan looked from Ravenclaw to Gryffindor unsure which house she should wish for now, though she'd decided wishing did no good; so she hopped up onto the chair, her blood pumping, and plopped the hat onto her head. The hat deliberated for a matter of seconds, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Morgan replaced the hat and went to meet up with her cheering house. A tall spiky haired boy met her first, "Welcome Morgan."

Morgan smiled at him, for his accent matched hers and she decided then that she was home in Hufflepuff. Morgan accepted his hand as he told her, "Warren Withering."

Dade looked over a table to Morgan who had just sat down and frowned. Morgan shrugged and looked over her shoulder at Elizabeth who was looking longingly over to her lost friends in other houses, but her thoughts were interrupted as another girl was sorted into Gryffindor and came and sat next to her.

"Hi, Hermione," Elizabeth said to her as Hermione took a seat on the bench aside Elizabeth.

"Hello," Hermione smiled at them.

Dade caught a glimpse of the bratty little American girl, Abigail Alcott, frown when Draco Malfoy was immediately sorted into Slytherin. It brought Dade the slightest sense of joy that she looked discomforted by the devilish-looking Malfoy boy, whom had nearly started a fight with Morgan on the train. Dade decided that Alcott and Malfoy deserved one another, and no doubt would rake each others nerves to no end, and would do a better job of it than he could.

"Potter, Harry!" Professor McGonagall said.

Dade's undivided attention went to the front. Morgan looked around the two fat girls who had been placed in her house to see the famous Harry Potter. Elizabeth waited patiently as the hat thought, long and hard atop Harry's head, on it.

"It's been a while," Elizabeth said to Hermione.

Hermione didn't look at Elizabeth she simply nodded in agreement just as the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Great Hall roared with cheers, and Harry stumbled toward the table and plopped down next to Hermione.

The last to go into Gryffindor was a red haired boy named Ronald Weasley who, Elizabeth quickly learned, was a friend of Harry's and a brother to the two twins who'd greeted her first. It was at this moment that the three friends realized that they might have a problem on their hands, seeing that they each belonged to different houses and would be working independently to gain points for their respective houses.

The feast began with a greeting from Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dinner rushed by and the first years were swept off to their towers to be shown the living arrangements.

"Did you see the look on Potter's face?" Malfoy hissed.

Abigail hadn't been listening to the boy as he walked along side her. Finally she glanced over at him and wrinkled her nose trying to decipher what he'd been talking about without hearing a word he'd said, "Who?"

"Potter," Malfoy spat the name from his lips. Then Malfoy went on mockingly, "Some wizard he'll be."

"Some wizard alright," Abigail sighed disinterested.

"What's it like?" Malfoy asked.

"What's what like?" Abigail asked.

"Living in a wizarding family in the United States?"

Abigail did her best not to sound bored with Malfoy, who she was certain was trying to make friends with her because his father suggested it, though he did sound interested in the United States. Abigail pondered it for a moment, she really didn't feel like talking, but she did wonder about what Malfoy's father had told him about her. She decided she didn't care that much about what Lucius had told Draco, she'd rather not be bothered by him, "I wouldn't know, I've never lived in a wizarding family in England. I have no basis for comparison."

"I could tell you-"

"Why don't you tell me when they started letting Mudbloods in by the hundreds?" Abigail barked.

Malfoy drew back from Abigail, for the second time that day. "What makes you think there are that many Mudbloods here?"

"My father approves all the students accepted to Hogwarts," Abigail told him bossily, "and I've never seen so many on the list…as I've seen this year."

"Well maybe you should tell him not to approve them," Malfoy growled.

Abigail fell silent, she smiled humbly, he had risen to her level in one angry swoop…she was impressed, one notch up a long ladder to be off Abigail's hate list; everyone started on her hate list until they proved otherwise. Perhaps she could use him just like her father had used Lucius, a someone to point the finger at when things went hairy.

Malfoy backed down when she smiled. Crabbe and Goyle, who had been tagging along the entire time, were surprised to see Draco simmer when she did.

She snickered and gave Malfoy a pat on the shoulder, "You're right Malfoy…maybe I should. So," she raised her voice pleasantly, against her better judgment, and went on to say, "I live in Florida, it's warm there and we have a little castle out of sight from the Muggles just off the coast…it's real nice, I like it." And she went on to tell him about the magical world across the Atlantic Ocean as they were led to the Slytherin common room.


	3. Quidditch

            Over the next couple days the students adjusted to Hogwarts, classes, and their living arrangements.

            "Hey!" Morgan met her friends in the courtyard, a black and yellow tie knotted sloppily at her collar.

            Elizabeth snickered, her gold and scarlet tie in perfect order, "You still haven't gotten the tie down yet, have you?"

            Morgan grunted a groan and whipped the tie off handing it to Dade, "You do it."

            "Me?" Dade looked at her confused.  "Look at mine."  He pointed to his perfectly triangular knotted tie.

            "Looks fine," Morgan said.

            "Give it to me," Elizabeth extended her hand, "I'll do it."

            Morgan lifted her collar and let Elizabeth explain again how to loop it just right to make a clean, tight knot.  "I've never worn one before," Morgan told them for the umpteenth time. 

            Dade nodded taking a bite out of the green apple he'd swiped from lunch, "We know."

            "Did you finish the Potions homework?" Elizabeth asked.

            "Nope," Morgan shook her head, "not yet.  I thought I'd do it a wee bit later."

            Elizabeth nodded, "I'm stumped on the 3rd element for the silent slumber potion."

            "Willow wollup," Dade said randomly.

            "What?" Morgan looked at him.

            "Willow wollup, the 3rd part."

            "You sure?" Morgan asked.  "You wouldn't want Snape getting on Elizabeth would you?"

            Dade shrugged, "Suit yourself.  It's willow, I'm telling you."

            "Did you do your homework already Dade?" Elizabeth looked up to him.

            He shrugged again, "Maybe, maybe not."

            Morgan smirked at him, "Hmmm, Mr. Goody-goody who steals apples from lunch, sneaks out late, raids the potions cupboard, and plays jokes on anybody that'll let him."

            Dade wrinkled his nose, "Maybe not than."

            "Well if it isn't the troublesome trio," Abigail's voice cut through the pleasant conversation the friends were having.

            "What do you want?" Dade grumbled.

            Abigail rolled her eyes, "When are you three going to get it through your heads that you can't be friends when you're in different houses?"

            "Mind your own business Abigail," Morgan growled.

            "I hear you've got an Irish temper, to go with that accent.  Already lost 5 points for Hufflepuff due to fighting?" Abigail prodded with a sly smile.  "Why don't you show me just how dangerous those fists are?" Abigail batted her eyelashes innocently at a hotly fuming Morgan.

            "Make like a tree, and leave," Dade told Abigail sharply, taking Morgan by the arms gently just in case she made a dive for the instigating American.

            "Oh," Abigail cooed mockingly, "that was cleaver.  I wish I had your wit."

            "Look," Elizabeth pointed behind Abigail, her voice nervously high and yet still barely audible, "it's your boyfriend Abby."

            Abigail's face paled, she need not turn to see who Elizabeth was talking about.  She had come to a silent thought not to step on Malfoy's toes, but also to steer clear of him; for she knew eventually she'd call him an idiot or useless and get her father and mother on her back about making problems for them with Lucius, and they'd rather not bother with the Malfoys…they'd made that perfectly clear in the last owl they'd sent her.  They had told her to be polite to Draco, and Abigail wondered if she'd ever been polite (to anyone) in her life.

            Abigail gritted her teeth and hissed, "Call me Abby one more time Fox, and you'll be cutting the grass with your teeth."  With that Abigail turned and presented Malfoy with a smile, "Malfoy."

            "What are you doing over here Abigail?" He demanded.

            "Mingling with the commoners," Abigail told him.

            He sneered at them, then asked, "Aren't you all from different houses?  What are you doing together?"

            "Spending time with friends, a concept you'll never grasp," Morgan told him in a low growl.

            "At least I can make friends in my own house," Malfoy barked.

            "What's going on here?" The entirety of the group looked up to see Ron Weasley (who had spoken), along side Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

            "Nothing," Abigail said with a faux smile and a patronizing tone, "we were just scrutinizing over the theories and responsibilities of friendship…ridiculously I might add."  She looked over her should to Malfoy, deciding it was their time to leave because they were out numbered by far now; even with Crabbe and Goyle counting as two persons.  "Come on, let's get out of this place.  I think the sun's getting to Fox; if she hangs around outside much longer she might catch fire with that pale skin…and I wouldn't want to be around when the s'mores break out over the bonfire was once a Gryffindor student."

            Malfoy laughed trotting along beside Abigail, Crabbe and Goyle following with Draco in step and snicker.

            "I could do without them all," Morgan said.

            "Me too," Dade agreed.

            "Hey Hermione," Elizabeth turned her attention up to her classmate, "is the 3rd ingredient in the silent slumber potion willow wollup?"  Dade and Morgan looked over to Elizabeth in shock, Abigail's bombardment of threats and jokes about her hadn't even fazed the small Gryffindor girl…in fact she took no notice to the words Abigail had said.

            "That's right," Hermione nodded.

            "Thanks," Elizabeth smiled looking up to Dade, who just took another bite from his apple with a shrug.  Like a good friend, he didn't bother with the I-told-you-so.

            "What brings you three over here?" Dade asked, as not to draw any attention to his knowing the answer to Snape's potion question.

            Ron smiled nodding to Draco, "We saw Malfoy and his entourage bothering you and wanted to join in the fun."

            "That was kind of you," Morgan said, noticing Ron's answer danced around him admitting they wanted to help and she knew that was the reason behind their arrival…and she also knew that Malfoy bothered Harry, Ron, and Hermione the way Abigail Alcott bothered her and her friends.           

            Elizabeth smiled with a giggle, and decided against telling them that Abigail had started it all and they would be sure to find Abigail extremely mad if she heard people saying she was part of Draco's 'entourage', let alone not noticing her at all.

            "Hey Dade!" A Ravenclaw boy, alongside two other young Ravenclaws, called across the courtyard, "Come on, we're going up to the common room, d'you want to come along?"

            Dade waved and nodded then looked over his shoulder at his friends, "I'll see you in transfiguration Morgan after break.  Elizabeth, I'll see you at dinner."

            "Alright Dade," Elizabeth smiled and turned to the group around her, first addressing the other Gryffindors, "I'm going to go up and drop my potions books and pick up my charms book, I'll see you in class."

            "I'll come with you," Hermione said, after all Harry and Ron had been nothing but trouble all morning and the only reason she stayed with them was to make sure they didn't get into anymore trouble.

            "Bye Elizabeth, see you later.  Bye Hermione," Morgan waved at them.  She turned to the two boys left.  Ron was frowning, "That girl will be the death of us Harry.  Bloody hell she's a pain!"

            Harry simply smiled uncomfortably at Morgan, whom he thought shouldn't hear Ron's distaste for Hermione.

            "Well, I'll let you boys to your talk," Morgan said, seeing Harry's hesitation and Ron's inability to do anything but say what's on his mind.

            "G'bye," Ron said and Harry followed suit with a nod and a goodbye.

            "They're going to be the cause of Gryffindor not winning the house cup this year," Hermione was saying, as Elizabeth trotted alongside her through the Quiddich trophy hall; toward Gryffindor Tower.  Elizabeth looked over at Hermione and as she did her eye caught a Ravenclaw cabinet full of golden cups and plaques.

            "Hermione," Elizabeth caught the girl's arm bringing her to a stop.

            "What is it?" Hermione asked.

            "Nothing really," Elizabeth said walking toward the glass case.  As she approached it she looked over her shoulder at Hermione, "My parents were in Ravenclaw.  I'm completely loyal to Gryffindor, I wouldn't want you to think any other way but I want to know more about what my parents did when they were here at Hogwarts, they don't speak of it at home."

            Hermione nodded and walked over to the Gryffindor case, just looking over the Quiddich trophies, she noticed a champion gold cup trophy that said James Potter Quiddich Seeker and she snorted smugly, deciding not to tell Harry for fear that it might go to his head; but Hermione decided to file it in her mental rolodex for future use, just in case she needed that information for some reason.

            Elizabeth scanned the engravings on the awards, aimlessly…she didn't even know if her parents played Quiddich…and from what she knew of them she doubted it, but it was worth a try.  For as long as she could remember her family had been perfect, holding up the laws of wizardry and witchcraft.  Neither would fray at all from the law, and neither would get dirty or be involved in a contact sport like Quiddich…but perhaps when they were younger they were more adventurous.  She had no relatives to ask, at least none that she knew of…and she often wondered if there were Muggles in her family that they didn't want to talk about.  Her father was two years older than her mother and they spent the past 20 years or so happily working for Hogwarts in some way or another, they never really told her what they did for the school.

            It only took a matter of seconds for her eyes to fall on a name that matched her mother's first name…Alexandra, 1966…it also matched the year her mother would have been in her third year…but, Elizabeth shook her head as she examined the name again, it couldn't be her mother for the words etched on the golden cup read, "Alexandra Malfoy team Seeker" and next to it "Douglas Fox team Keeper - Captain"; and down the rest of the cup were embedded the rest of the players names.  Elizabeth felt all the blood drain from her face and she thought surely she'd swoon until Hermione's voice brought her around, "Elizabeth, are you alright?  Did you find them?"

            "I'm fine," her voice didn't come but her mouth moved, and slowly her words became audible, "I don't think they were Quiddich players," she lied.  Before she made any declarations she need to do more research and consult her friends…for she knew that this could not be; she could not be related to Draco Malfoy.


End file.
